


It's Not Everything

by SickButAlive



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Ren's POV, sorry i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickButAlive/pseuds/SickButAlive
Summary: Time cures the wounds.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ren's POV just in case you didn't read the tags.  
> I'm not good at replying people cause I have issues lol  
> But I'll let you know I read your comments :) (If there's any)  
> Oh and if you like it please leave kudos, it makes me feel good XD

-

 

 

 

That day.

 

 

Standing there, facing the window.

You just stood there.

 

Staring at the view, with your cold expression.

Totally ignoring the surrounding.

 

What surrounding?

 

Me.

 

I was crying.

Crying my eyes out.

My heart ached so much.

You’ve hurt me so much.

I was hurting.

 

And you don’t even care.

 

 

You said it’s been awhile.

You said you’ve been thinking about doing this since so long ago.

You said things aren’t the same anymore.

You said I’m just fooling myself.

You said a lot of things.

 

Eventually you said.

Stop.

 

Stop crying.

Stop acting.

Stop.

Just stop.

 

 

But I couldn’t stop.

 

My world is crashing down around me, how can I stop?

Everything I believed in our future is gone now, how can I stop?

My heart has been ripped apart, how can I not feel that?

 

You are leaving me.

 

How can I stop?

 

 

You started talking again.

But nothing came out except for those cold words.

 

You said.

Minki.

I have loved you.

Very much actually.

But it’s over.

It doesn’t feel the same anymore.

And I want to move on.

Without you.

 

You turned your gaze from the view.

You were looking at me.

But at the same time.

Not looking at me.

 

I was not in your eyes.

Not like how I was before.

 

 

It’s best for us if we end it.

 

Is all I heard from you.

 

 

The sound of your heels hitting the ground sync so well with my heart shattered into pieces.

With every step you took walking away.

The memories we once shared faded away as well.

Until everything fell into silence again.

 

 

I must have look so bad.

Ugly even.

Unlike how I used to look.

Well.

Try to look because of you.

 

Eyes so swollen I can’t see all the wounds you left on me.

My ears were buzzing.

But my heart beat was so loud for me to ignore.

At some point they started to ring.

A high pitch noise took over my ability to hear.

 

It’s good though.

 

It covered up the sound of me crying.

Screaming.

Pouring all my feelings out.

 

Boy.

How annoying that must be if I can hear it.

 

 

 

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

 

 

 

Surprised by how calm I react when that happened.

Well.

At least I am.

Though never considered myself as a good actor.

I did a hella amazing job acting like I’m not hurt at all.

Even putting on a sweet smile.

 

I can tell by your look.

Just as impressed as I am.

Acting like you didn’t cut my heart open.

Acting like I’m just as calm as you when you leave me.

Acting like I’m happy for you.

And for whomever’s standing next to you.

 

 

It still hurts.

Throbbing pain.

To be exact.

 

Like someone stabbed me.

And stir the knife making it all messy and disgusting inside.

 

But the tears I was expecting didn’t show up.

I can taste the bitterness in my mouth.

The smile on my face starting to hurt.

The pain from my chest still wants to catch my attention.

Blood coming out from the wounds you left me.

I imagine my soul being so damaged and bloody right now.

 

All that.

But no tears.

 

 

Can I be proud of myself for a moment here?

 

I don’t want to.

But let’s face it.

I did.

A great job.

 

 

Only time until I can kiss goodbye to the pain that’s been haunting me.

Only time.

 

And I can wait.

 

 

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard, but it's not everything.  
> Life moves on, and things get better.  
> Promise.


End file.
